The River runs red
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Suki Queen, cousin of Oliver Queen heads to Gotham for some R&R and much to her displeasure, she finds out she is in the middle of a big war between the biggest criminals in Gotham. Will she fight beside the Bat family, or will she be forced back to Star City. Rated M for safety.


**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I have been behind for far too long and it is time for me to catch up on some of my writing. Since I have been behind on all my fanfics, time to start a new one until I can get back into the swing of my other ones. This one is going to be one that will have Suki, the cousin of Oliver Queen who is heading to Gotham to stay with Bruce and Dick Grayson. Oliver figures that it would be good to have a change of pace for Suki as he trusts the Bat family to keep her safe. Little does he know, she will make friends with Jason Todd and Katie Wayne and Tim Drake. Katie is the little sister to Bruce and Bruce is surprised that the two get along so well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of the characters. Any other DC characters that appear DC still own them. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns Katie Wayne. I hope you enjoy.**

Dick Grayson was sitting at home alone as he was playing babysitter to one juvenile delinquent by the name of Damian Wayne, son to Bruce Wayne. A few hours ago, Bruce had been forced to go in and go to a meeting that he didn't really want to go to but had to with the intention of saving face. He had completely forgotten about Suki Queen coming into town today.

Whilst Damien was training in the backyard, Dick sat there watching at the same time he was beating the latest level in Angry Birds, Alfred come out with a large smile plastered on his face and a tray of food in his hands before he set it down beside Dick.

"Here you are sir, now I wonder if he will remember to pick up Miss Queen at the airport today?" Alfred asked absentmindedly. "Oh that reminds me sir, Master Todd just arrived. Should I send him to go pick up Miss Queen just in case Master Bruce forgot?"

Dick gasped before he jumped up out of the chair, causing Damian to stop mid movement and look over at the older man with a weird expression on his face. Shaking his head, he walked over as Dick ran into the house. "Alfred, why did Dick just run inside like I was coming after him to kill him?"

Alfred sighed and shook his head. "I think it was because Master Bruce has gone to a meeting and clearly forgot that Miss Queen was coming in from Star City to stay with us. When I asked him if he wanted me to send Master Todd after her, he ran inside. Maybe we all will go pick up young Miss Queen from the airport."

No sooner than the words had left his mouth, Dick came out Jason Todd and Katherine Wayne. The latter and little sister of Bruce holding Jason's hand, a soft, loving look on both their faces. Damian rolled his eyes as he watched the two of them. "Katie, you know that if father seen this, Jason might not like the end result," he teased. "You know how father feels about you and Jason."

Katie held up her free hand up to Damien before he could say anything. "Yeah well he is not my father, he is my brother. I am old enough to make my own choices. We came by because we knew that Bruce was at a meeting and he clearly forgot about Suk's coming into town. Thought it would be nice if we all went to go pick her up."

Dick nodded, he liked the sound of that, the Queen already knew Jason and Katie, last time her went to visit her, he brought the two of them along. "Sounds good, but which car should we take?"

Katie smirked as she leaned against the wall by the back door. "Jason and I are taking his car. You have Damian with you so you will need to make sure you find a car that would hold all three of you."

He nodded and made his way to the garage. He hoped that Bruce left the car so he could pick up Suki, there was no way that he could take his own car because it only had two seats. Damian walked out to the garage and smiled as he leaned against the wall. "You know, you could always leave me here. I am sure father wouldn't mind cause Alfred is here. I mean you are just picking up someone from the airport anyways."

Dick shook his head as he turned and looked over at Damian. He walked over to one of the cars that had a back seat and opened the door. "Get in, she hasn't been here that much and I want to get there before she gets here. I don't want her to have to wait too long after she gets off the plane."

Damian rolled his eyes and nodded as he got in the car as Dick headed out of the garage and headed for the airport with Jason and Katie behind him.

 **XXX**

Suki looked out the window with a smile on her face as Gotham came into view. The last time she was here, it was when she and Oliver had come here to talk to Bruce about a few things. Slade Wilson had been free from his prison and Oliver had come to ask Bruce for help. This time, she was coming because Oliver wanted her out of Star City for awhile. Trouble was brewing and he didn't want her to be hurt.

She waited for the plane to land and everyone to empty out before she got the chance to even get out of her seat. She thought that Bruce was going to be the one to pick her up so she made sure that she would wear something that would not be so revealing. She stepped out of the plane and looked around, there was nobody in sight...not even a driver with a stupid sign so she walked out beyond the gates.

When she came out into a more populated area, Suki grinned when she saw Dick was waiting with a small gang behind him. Seeing them, it didn't take too much to realize that Bruce must have had to go to work and that they had come to pick her up. Katie ran over to her first, throwing her arms around her with a huge grin.

"I am so glad you decided to come for a visit, how long are you going to be staying? You and Dick must come to our new place. Bruce has no idea about it yet. Maybe you being here will be a good reason to bring it up. At least that way if Jason isn't around, then he won't be able to hunt him down."

Jason chuckled and shook his head. He sat up more from the wall and walked over. "Even then he would hunt me down to the ends of the earth. I mean sure he sees me as his son already, but that doesn't change some of the things I have done. Sure I fight crime my own way, but Bruce doesn't see it that way. He sees me as some criminal, unlike you guys."

Dick nodded and walked over beside Suki and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on; let's get back to the house. I am sure you are just as tired as you have been traveling all day today."

Just then his phone decided to go off. Dick frowned when he saw that it was a call from Bruce and it from his work phone. He never called from work...Dick swore to himself as he wondered what exactly was going on. He held the phone up to his ear as he answered it.

"Hey Bruce, I thought you were at work, is everything alright?"

He could hear Bruce clear his throat as he sighed. "Dick, I have an issue at work. It seems that Joker and Two-Face have teamed up and have some of my staff hostage. I think I may need Nightwing to show up with Robin. Or Batman may have to come with Robin."

Dick nodded and he turned to Katie and Jason. "Take Suki back to your place, Damian and I have an issue at Wayne Industries that has to be taken care of. You up for it kid?"

Damian nodded and smirked crossing his arms as Suki looked over worried. If Bruce was trapped inside his company, then this could be bad and Dick would have to be Batman while Bruce is trapped and she looked over at the young couple, she nodded knowing she would be safe with them.


End file.
